Monkeys in Mirkwood
by Tom Keldon
Summary: Monkeys have infested mirkwood. Legolas and a back flipping centaur. PG because monkey are evil.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story. It's about elves hunting monkeys in Mirkwook.  
  
  
  
NO I DON'T OWN MIRKWOOD OR ANY OF THE ELVES and if you think I do I have a bridge to sell you. It's all from the brilliant mind of a JRR Tolken  
  
Now on to the story  
  
  
  
Legolas and his troop of elves were hunting in Mirkwood. Their arrows were notched and ready. They were hunting these strange new creatures that had infested their forest recently. They were vaguely humanoid in form whit tails and they swung from trees. The humans had called them monkeys. Well, whatever they were, they were up hooting and screaming all night long. None of the elves could sleep, so they were hunting monkeys. About five minuets in to the trek they came upon a centaur. He came into sight just as he was standing up.  
  
" What were you doing on the ground?" Called Legolas.  
  
" Just practicing my back flips young elf. What might you be doing yourself?" replied the centaur.  
  
" We are hunting monkeys, dear fellow. Might you be able to point the way?" asked Legolas.  
  
The centaur replied enthusiastically, " I'll do you one better I'll lead the way to the encampment of these "monkeys" for you. I would like to think that I know these woods rather well. No need be shy my name's Porgesels what's yours? Well we'd better be off if we're going to find those "monkeys". I dare say why do you want kill monkeys, my dear Legolas?"  
  
" I whish to kill these monkeys because they are disturbing my elves. I too know these woods well, I should for I'm the Prince of Mirkwood. And… um how did you know my name you hadn't given me time to state my name yet?" Ended a confused Legolas.  
  
" I know much more than you would ever guess young one," said the strange centaur solemnly.  
  
" How dare you call me "young one" I am well over a century old. How old are you centaur," Legolas spat this last word out.  
  
" Oh much much older than that young one. I remember when this forest was just a bunch of saplings." He seems to have travel off into thought. Porgesels then proceeds to skip off in to the forest. Every once in a while he would stop and try a back flip, he never once got it right. The elves followed though they were very confused.  
  
After walking a long ways, some one saw some movement in the trees. Then came the hail of poo. They were evil poo flinging monkeys! The elves returned fire, but it seemed to have little effect. The poo was blinding, and sticky and smelly. The elves had a very hard time fighting against these monkeys and their poo. 


	2. geting rid of the monkeys continues

Yay!!!!!!! I got so many reviews. Well I check will my conscience, my muse and my inspiration and there was a debate, and then I wrote this story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nope not me. So what I can write this any way. But really no one but the centaur is mine. Too bad.  
  
Just as Legolas was aiming for a shot to take out one of the more annoying monkeys, he heard a strange shout. "I love you Legolas!" A girl appeared out of no where and hugged Legolas. This disrupted his aim and the arrow went high in to the air. Legolas turn to look angrily at the girl with taped ears who had just hugged him. "What do you think your doing here?" He said sounding quite annoyed. "I just wanted to see you!" Audrey pleaded. "Well, this is a really bad time" just then all the monkey stop moving and throwing poo at the elves. "What happened?" cried Legolas. "That was a great shot, my lord, you got the monkey leader!" Replied on of the other elves.  
  
"But…how did?" Stammered a confused Legolas. "Hahahahahahahaha" exclaimed the back flipping centaur. "I told you help would come." He then did a back flip and landed on his hooves. "This really has been a great day for all of us."  
  
"Should I go now?" asked an ignored Audrey. "No," replied the centaur. "You are the hero of this story. Hahahahahahahahaha." "Yes," added Legolas. "Come back with us and celebrate!"  
  
So they all went home to celebrate the successful um…"battle".  
  
Well that's the story I hope you all liked it. And Audrey you can let your imagination run wild as for what happened at the party and afterwards. If you liked this say so cause then there will be more monkey in Mirkwood. 


End file.
